Silent Torment, Silent Desires
by VampireRikusHomicidalBlade
Summary: Sora is in hell at his house, and the only people keeping him sane are his friends. Will he blow? And what is he feeling for a certain someone?....is it love, or is he confused?...yaoi violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! (I wish i did though...i'd be famous). well read onand enjoy!

Chapter One

"Damn You Riku! Why do YOU always win?" a young brown haired boy, with black baggy pants, and a red shirt asks. The other boy,

who has silvery hair, blue jeans, and a Dark blue VAST shirt on, replies, " Because I have no weakness, Sora. I am stronger, and you

are, well let's just say you use up your energy too quickly." Riku smirks at the younger boy. " I thought a 17 year old boy like yourself

would be able to handle and eighteen year old. Guess not. You still do the same things you did when you were thirteen."

Sora just glared at the older boy. "Riku you are such a shithead." Riku just laughs, offering his hand to Sora. "Come on. Your mom

must be worried sick. It's nearly nine." Sora looks at Riku with contempt, but reluctantly takes His hand. "Thanks," he mutters. "No

prob," Riku replies warmly.

"So when you get home, eat a strong meal. You're gonna need it after that "Battle"." Riku says, smiling at Sora. "Right!" Sora shouts as

Riku enters his house.

After entering his house, his mom, who has dark purple hair, a dark blue outfit, and yellowish eyes, flips out on him. "SORA REMIS

YAKAZU! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! HUH?" Sora rolled his eyes. I was with Riku mom. Sparring down by the

beach." Sora's mom glared at him. His mom, Edea, hated Riku with a passion because they spent too much time together. " I thought I

told you never to see him again?" she says in a deadly whisper. _Here we go again,_ Sora thought. "I can see whoever I want mom.

He's my friend."

Edea looks at her son and Glowers down at him. "He is bad for you Sora. You come home bruised and beaten every day. Don't

speak to him or play with him anymore. If I even see you near him, you'll regret it." Sora, hating his mother retorts back, "MOTHER I

WILL DO AS I PLEASE AND RIKU IS MY FRIEND! I WILL SEE HIM AS MUCH AS I WANT!"

Edea, fed up, picks her son up by his neck and throws him down. She slaps him twice and gets up. Sora winces in pain as he gets up.

"Mother, you're a stupid bitch you know that?" He walks up the stairs and slams his bedroom door, skipping dinner once again. _Sorry _

_Riku, but I can't deal with her shit. I get to skip dinner again._

Sora lays down on his bed, thinking about what he's going to tell Riku if he passes out again, after sparring. He falls into a restless

sleep.

Well another story at last. hmm...please review and i hope you like it.(Edea is from ff8 btw). well hope you enoyed it. plenty more to

come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Questions 

Sora wakes up abruptly when his mother walks in. "SORA YOU"RE LATE AGAIN! GET THE FUCK UP AND GET TO

SCHOOL! NOW!" Sora looks up at his mother, weary of her anger. "Fine whatever." He answers thickly. His mother stands in the

doorway. "Mother, I can't get dressed if you're in my doorway. Go away." His mother glowers at her son.

Rolling his eyes, he finally shouts. "MOM! GET OUT NOW IF YOU WANT ME DRESSED TO GO! GO AWAY!" Edea looks at

her son and hisses in a deadly whisper, "Get dressed now, whether I am here or no, so I can drive you or you'll regret it." Sora glares at

her. He gets up silently and grabs pants and his red fishnet shirt and dresses. He walks out of the room, pushing past his mother, grabs his

school bag and walks out.

Edea follows him and grabs his arm. "NEVER! And I mean never, walk out on me again." "I can do as I wish. I'm 17." He knew as

soon as he said this he'd regret it. Edea takes her son into the house and slams him against the door and slaps him. "You are going to

school with me." Sora's face, was now smarting more than ever. "Fine," he whispers. He is desperate to show now fear.

Edea takes her son to school, leaving him bedraggled and hurt. "Mention this to no one," she hisses under her breath. He gives her a little

nod and starts to walk away. Just to keep up the "love", Edea yells, "I love you Sora, and stay out of trouble." He waves back, to make

everyone believe it's true.

Riku shows up about five minutes after. "Whassup Sora?" "Not much," he says smiling. He then turns away, not wanting his friend to see

his eyes. "Ok what's wrong?" Sora turns around. "Nothing," he replies a little too fast. "Ok, Sora tell me now. There must be something

wrong. Why is your face so red today anyway?" Riku looks at his young counterpart, worried. Sora, fed up with the questions, tries to

walk off. "Don't touch me!" he shouts, accidentally, as Riku grabs his arm to keep him from walking off. Riku, offended, let's go quickly.

"Fine. All I wanted to know was what's wrong, and if you won't tell me it's your problem." Sora at a loss for words, doesn't respond to

Riku. "I'll see you later Sora." Riku walks off.

well second chapter is up lol. your welcome. it might be a bit slow sorry. but R& R please...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fight 

Sora had realized what he had just done. He collapses against his locker, head in hands. "Damn it," he whispers. "Damn it all to hell."

Sora starts to cry, regretting what he had just done to his friend. He knew his friend only wanted to help, but he didn't want him involved.

Sora went through his classes the rest of the day, wondering how to apologize to Riku. Sora rarely offended Riku. So, therefore, he was

at a major loss on what to do. "SORA!" his teacher yells for the fifth time. Sora jumps at his tone. "Yes Mr. Cox?" The teacher looked

thoroughly annoyed. "I asked you what the square root of 25 is." Sora blushed madly, embarrassed. "F-Five." He answers. "Thank you.

That is correct." Mr. Cox turns to the board again, leaving Sora to contemplate what to say to Riku.

_Finally. The school day's ended. I have to find Riku. I don't want to go home yet._ Sora, walked slowly, trying t

o figure out where Riku might be, when he suddenly ran into someone. Sora looks up. The person turned out to be a 6'5" tall guy with

long, silky, white hair and huge ass muscles. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, and jeans. "Watch where you're going shrimp." Sora,

irritated at this guy, retorts back, "Fuck off nimrod. I'll walk where I want to." Derek, the guy Sora had run into, swung at Sora. Sora

dodged the first one but the second blow hit him straight in the face, knocking Sora down. "That all you got?" He spits out. Derek was

now pissed off. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" he screams. Trying to take another swing at Sora, he missed. Sora had plunged into

Derek's stomach, winding him. Sora stands up, in hopes to just walk away. No such luck. "Damn it! Can't you admit you're weak!"

Derek yells, wiping his bleeding lip. Sora just smirks. "Prove to me I'm weak." Derek gets up, furious at Sora. He runs towards him and

grabs Sora. Sora had tried to dodge but it was too late. Derek had grabbed him and threw him down. Sora cringes as Derek punches his

face, over and over. As Sora's about to pass out, someone intervenes.

Sora looks up. Blood was dripping down Sora's front. "R-Riku," he whispers, before passing out.

well there's chapter three. sorry if u think it's moving slow. It'll start up in the next chapter i think. well. Enjoy. and R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Forgive Me?

"Where am I?" the beaten up Sora asks after waking up. He tries to get up but someone is holding him down. "You're at my place."

Answers a worried Riku. Sora looks away from his friend, ashamed at losing the fight. "Sora, why did you do that? You could have let

it be." Sora looks at Riku defiantly. "I was stressed out. Besides he started it." "That doesn't mean you instigate it Sora. You very well

could have injured yourself badly." Riku says sternly.

"Riku I am sorry about earlier, but my life is rough right now, between school and every fight I keep losing, I don't know who I am

anymore. Before you came around, I beat everyone. Now I can beat everyone but you." "So you want me gone? I can get my father to

move us. Sephiroth may not be the best guy, but he hates happy go lucky shit." Annoyed, Sora glares and responds to Riku, " Damn it

to hell, Riku. I never said I wanted you gone you shithead. I just said I was jealous. I can't beat you." "You know what with that

attitude you won't ever beat me. I'm sorry I ever came here." Riku says, hurt by his friend's words. He never showed his pain, but

instead showed anger. As he was about to walk out, Sora grabs his arm. He gets up and says mildly, " Alright. I may be hurt but let's

go. Right now. Choose a place and we're going to fight once more. I don't care if I'm hurt, I will kick your ass. I am not weak

dammit." Riku, fed up of Sora's stupidity, agreed. "Alright my backyard. Now."

Sora followed Riku, wincing at the pain in his stomach. He grabbed the wooden sword he had left at Riku's house, positioning himself

to fight. Riku grabbed his wooden sword and copied Sora. He had a determined look on his face. "Start," Sora yelled.

After an hour, the two worn down teens were still fighting. Beyond his determination not to be surprised, Riku says tiredly, " You are

doing very well for this fight, Sora." Sora just smirked. Riku goes to take the last blow, but ends up being the one hit from behind. Riku

collapses on the ground. A tired Sora, was kneeling and leaning against his sword. Sora was smirking. "I…Believe…I…have won,"

says Sora between fast breaths. Both, defiant, get back up. Riku drops his sword and tackles Sora. Sora tripped on the stick he called

a sword. Riku lands on top of Sora, accidentally kissing him.

Sora blushes majorly. Riku suddenly starts to laugh. Sora pouts. "What?" he asks, puzzled. Riku replies, "You should have seen the

look on your face when we fell." Sora too starts to laugh, feeling a little better.

Well there ya go. next chapter is up. i left it at a cliff hanger, but will this be the budding of a relationship...or will it all have just been a mistake?...find out later...R&R please. next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
